


fancy feet (dancing through this town)

by one_of_those_crushing_scenes



Series: Prompt Drabbles [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/pseuds/one_of_those_crushing_scenes
Summary: Belgrade, 1958. It takes a brave man to climb into Natalia Romanova's hotel room window.





	fancy feet (dancing through this town)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vextant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vextant/gifts).



> Prompt was for "don't threaten me with a good time OR only the good die young"

_Creak_. 

She crouched by her window, a knife in her hand, ready. The intruder was good, but she was lucky—if she hadn't been awake and passing by at the exact right moment, she wouldn't have heard a thing. 

The window slid open, a couple of centimeters, and metal fingers closed around the windowsill. 

Natasha let out a relieved laugh and reached out, pulling the window the rest of the way up. “So dramatic,” she teased as her Soldier climbed through the window. “Do you think I wouldn't have opened the door if you had knocked?” 

He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. It’s a habit.” 

She pulled him into her arms and drew him in for a kiss, then lightly slapped the side of his head. “What are you doing here?”

“I promised I'd take you dancing while we were here, didn't I?”

“I didn't think you meant it! We'll be caught for sure!” 

“Come on, Natalia,” he pleaded, taking her hands in his. “We have five full hours where we don't have to account to anyone. I want to take you out, just this once.”

“Oh, all right.” Her tone was resigned, but she couldn’t stop the excited goosebumps running up her arms. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d stepped foot in a nightclub. And going _just_ to dance, no assignment or mark to worry about? “I’ll find a dress.”

His face split into a grin. “I’m so glad you said yes. This is going to be the best night of your life.”


End file.
